


Go Bump in the Night

by gaysquared



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Haunted Houses, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Lucy is a sexy motherfucker, Multi, Paranormal Investigators, Power Dynamics, Side Gray/Natsu, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fear kink, hinted Gajeel/Levy, that becomes... very resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: Juvia is a small-town paranormal investigator. Lucy hunts ghosts on her own TV show; and comes into town, looking for Juvia's help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo of course I post this the day AFTER Halloween... Oh well... Smut will come at the end of the story, with plenty of flirting and UST in between.

"Promise you won't make it weird."

Juvia pouts without meaning to. Gray's voice is warbled yet familiar over the phone; he'd called her rather out of the blue.

"You haven't even told me what it is, yet," she grinds out, unhappy.

"You know how you are," his distorted voice defends.

She grimaces. She'd had a terrible crush on him all through high school. They'd bonded over their shared love of the paranormal, but she had apparently taken it too far for his taste. In all fairness, it had been... bad. Like, 1990's-TV-Show-Felicity-might-follow-you-to-college bad. She was young and unstable; she'd gone inpatient shortly after she had a breakdown just after graduation. Bipolar II, it'd been diagnosed; not that that explained her obsession with Gray, but it had still been a turning point for her.

Gajeel had been there to help her back in her feet; she'd gotten into the local community college, started working. But she hasn't heard from Gray in at least a few years.

He'd gone on to follow their shared passion for ghosts; and ended up on a famous television show called Ghost Investigators. Another paranormal investigator led the show; Lucy Heartfilia. Juvia had seen every episode, but other than this she had had no information about Gray's life in quite some time.

"Look, you still live in Brookwood, right?" his voice asks.

"Of course," she answers. "You know that."

"Right, well," he sighs, like he doesn't really want to share the next piece of information. "We're coming to Brookwood, to investigate the mansion."

Juvia blinks. "I'm sorry, like-- with the show?"

A pause. "Yeah," he admits.

Juvia's eyes bug out wide. "Oh," she says. "Oh, um." Her breath comes out excited. "Is that why you're calling?"

"Well, yeah," Gray says, sounding a bit frustrated. "But, uh. There's one more thing."

Juvia quirks a brow. "What?"

"You... have a lot of experience with the Brookwood Mansion, right?"

"Of course I do," she confirms. "You remember, I used to go in there all the time. Nobody knows that place better than me, so of course it's exciting you guys are gonna be doing that place. Why do you ask, though?"

Gray doesn't answer.

"Gray?" she asks.

"Fuck," he exclaims quietly, and there's sound of static as he probably juggles the phone. "Okay. Yeah. So, you know Lucy, right?"

"Lucy?" Juvia nearly squeaks. "Like, your boss, the star of your show, Lucy?"

"Uh, yeah." Gray sighs. "She wants you... to come... be in the show. For a consultation."

Juvia swears her heart nearly stops. "I'm; I'm sorry, what?"

"You said you wouldn't get weird."

"No, I know, I--" Juvia swallows, forcing herself to breathe steadily. "She wants me to be on the show?"

"We interview local investigators all the time, to get a better feel for the place," Gray says. "She thinks you're the best one for the job."

"Oh." Juvia wills herself not to hyperventilate. "Okay. That's. That's. Oh my god. That's, uh, kind of amazing."

"Okay, well, glad you're excited," Gray mumbles through the phone. "We'll be in town in about a week. See you then."

"See you," Juvia says, hands nearly shaking with excitement. The second she hangs up, she dials another number; Gajeel's. He's been her co-investigator since they graduated. He absolutely has to hear about this.

"Hey Juv'," the phone picks up, a deep male voice over the line.

"Gajeel," she rasps. "You'll never believe what just happened."  
__________

"Let me get this straight," Gajeel says, finally home from work in their shared townhouse. They've been roommates for ages. "This world-leading paranormal investigator wants you to be on this super popular show?"

"Right," Juvia confirms, pacing a bit. Gajeel collapses back in his armchair.

"Wow."

"I know, right?" Juvia says, flashing a smile.

"Aren't you, like, super obsessed with her, though?" Gajeel asks.

Juvia stills, spins, and looks at her friend. "I'm not obsessed with her. I admire her as a fellow investigator."

"Right," Gajeel says, nodding. "And that time you commented on how great her ass looked in leggings in the Winchester House episode?"

Juvia flushed a deep red, looking at the floor. "She's a very pretty woman--"

"You got jealous that time she tried to have sex with a ghost."

"I did not!" Juvia says, indignantly. "I just... didn't want her to get hurt."

Gajeel scoffs. "She yells at ghosts for a living."

"So do we," Juvia points out.

"Uh uh," Gajeel insists. "I yell. You 'sense.' And we definitely don't do it for a living because we both have day jobs."

"You have a point," Juvia says. "I think she's hot. But I'm a profesional." She gives him pleading eyes. "Come on, this is gonna be awesome!"

Gajeel sighs. "When are they gonna be here?"

Juvia smiles. "One week."  
_________

Juvia has been a mess all morning; the week had passed so quickly, and now...

She fusses over her lipstick; too deep a red will make her look dead or vampiric, with her blue hair; she goes for a light pink instead. Her hair is another problem; what to do with it? Half-up, down? Would that to be messy, or--

A text from Gray; "There in 30," it reads. She nearly panics.

Gajeel walks out of his room fifteen minutes later, with dangerously raised eyebrows turned in her direction. All he's done is tie back his wild hair and put on a respectable shirt. His very presence makes her reassess her over-active behavior, as usual. She sighs, puts her hair up in a ponytail, and begins to wait anxiously.

Finally, there's a knock at the door, while Gajeel is in the kitchen, making tea for himself. Taking a deep breath, Juvia stills herself, and in a flourish as if she were ripping off a bandaid, opens the front door. The bright blonde hair and honeyed eyes she was expecting, but the dazzling, radiant smile? That almost makes her keel right over.

"Ms. Lockser?" A bright voice asks. Juvia nods numbly, as if blinded. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you think! Comments give me life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we get the meeting! Juvia is a little intimidated, and Lucy is flirty. Warning for some discussion of violence (the history of the haunted house.)

"The pleasure's all mine," Juvia nearly squeaks, cheeks flooding. "Please, come in!"

Lucy smiles graciously, nodding.

God. She's even more beautiful in person.

Lucy and her crew move into the living room, surveying it politely.

"I'm sure you know Gray," Lucy says, still wearing that polite grin. Gray nods to Juvia, and she has to fight the rush of embarrassment that overcomes her. Her past is a bit much sometimes. Juvia welcomes the next interruption.

"And this is our camera tech, Natsu," Lucy finishes. The man has pink hair, pierced ears, and a devilish smile.

"Oh!" Juvia exclaims, moving forward to take the man's hand. "I've seen you on the show!"

The man smiles, nodding. "Yep, that's me. It's great to meet you, by the way. Heard a lot about you from Gray."

Juvia feels panic rise in her throat. "Oh; have you?"

"Only good things, of course," Natsu assures, still smiling. Then, rather suddenly, he leans in close. "He _is_ mine now, though," he whispers.

Juvia thinks she might explode. So, the rumors were true. Gray looks equally as embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm," Juvia stammers, "I'm not like that anymore. Teenagers, you know."

"I figured," Natsu shrugs, smiling again. "Doesn't matter, you seem wonderful."

Juvia thinks she may pass out from all the blushing she's been doing.

"So, mind if we get you mic'ed up for the interview?" Lucy asks, looking a tad uncomfortable; but her smile only flags slightly.

"Oh, of course, sorry!" Juvia says. "Um..." she pauses. "My fellow investigator, Gajeel, has been with me numerous times to the mansion, so he might be... Helpful for you to interview as well."

Lucy exchanges a look with her crew; she looks back at Juvia and says, "That'd be great, actually, thank you. Where--"

"Is this the big ghost crew?" Gajeel asks, entering the room with a mug in his hands. "Gajeel Redfox," he offers, holding out his free hand, apparently finding his manners.

Lucy blinks, then smiles again, corners of her lips twitching in humor. "Alright," she says, even as Juvia sends a mortified glare Gajeel's way. "Why don't we get started?"  
_________

Natsu is courteous as he pins the mic to Juvia's blouse, fingers surprisingly nimble. "Okay," he says, tugging a pair of headphones over one ear. "Go ahead and speak."

"Testing," Juvia tries, only slightly mumbled.

"There's some interference," Natsu says, frowning. He begins to move forward again, but an already mic'ed Lucy stops him.

"I got it," she says, nodding to Juvia and reaching forward to adjust the mic where it sits above her breast. Juvia sucks in a breath as she feels warm fingers through the thin chiffon she wears; Lucy tugs the mic to make it a bit more exposed, seemingly unaware of Juvia's reaction.

The blonde then lowers her head, warm breath ghosting over Juvia's chest as she says into the mic, "How's that?"

"Much better," Natsu says, removing his headphones. "Uh..." He looks between the two girls. "Clear as day."

"Great!" Lucy exclaims, moving away just as quickly as she moved in to Juvia's space. "We ready?"

Natsu nods. "Yeah, just get in position and we're good."

Lucy looks around the living room, surveying. "Hm. How about the couch? Good angle there." Juvia's almost sure she hallucinates it, but she thinks she might see the blonde wink.

Natsu agrees, and Lucy takes the hand of a still rather shocked Juvia, leading her to the couch. The blonde sits with her body facing the other woman's, her long legs crossed, a peak of thigh revealed by her skirt. She smiles brightly. Juvia swallows.

Lucy looks to the camera, while Natsu is looking through the viewfinder. Gray appears behind him, having been taking time to catch up with Gajeel.

"Okay," Natsu says. "And... rolling."  
__________

To Juvia, it is an absolutely surreal experience, and yet she finds she manages to keep her composure the whole way through. She retells the story she has heard and retold both a thousand times; a wealthy family; a cheating, possibly abusive husband; a rebellious, hedonistic daughter not yet married. A mother who lost control and smothered her children in their sleep. All taking place in the late 19th century.

"That's quite fascinating," Lucy says, only somewhat forced for the camera. "And you said you, yourself, have experienced a malevolent presence there?"

"Yes," Juvia says, taking a deep breath. "There's definitely animosity in the children's room. But the most reported attacks occur in the basement, which sits under the father's study." She pauses, partly for effect, partly to catch her breath. "I was... pushed down the stairs. By some... force."

Lucy's eyes light up like it's Christmas. She's definitely a paranormal investigator, Juvia thinks with a flare of humor.

"You felt an actual physical touch?"

"Yes," Juvia confirms. "I was fine, but, there are so many other stories. Upstairs is the daughter's bedroom, and the latest owners of the house have reported that, in that room, during the night... They feel as if they're being touched; uh, sexually."

Lucy looks like she might explode with excitement, but takes a deep breath to try and tamper down her quite apparent enthusiasm. "There's a sexual spirit in the house?" she asks. "Have you... ever had any contact with it?"

Juvia feels her cheeks light up. "Oh! No, um, she seems to only go after... men."

Lucy is grinning widely, but it looks more like a smirk. "Well," she says, "too bad she's missing out."

Juvia thinks she nearly faints.  
__________

The follow-up interview with Gajeel also goes well, and Juvia honestly can't believe the opportunity she's just had. As Gray and Natsu pack up the equipment, Lucy approaches Juvia to shake her hand.

"You did great!" the blonde says. "We'll see you Friday for the lockdown, right?"

"What?" is Juvia's only response, because... wait.

"Gray, you didn't tell her?" Lucy scolds, turning to look at her fellow investigator. He simply shrugs.

"Guess not."

Lucy sighs. "Well, we wanted you to join us for our lockdown at the mansion; we do it a lot; the spirits may be more likely to respond to your presence, given you've interacted with them before," Lucy explains.

"You--" Juvia has to swallow a squeak. "You want my help on that, too?"

"Well, yeah!" Lucy smiles. "We'll get some great material with all of us. It'd be good to have Gajeel along, too."

Gajeel perks up at his name from where he lounges in his arm chair.

"That would--" Juvia finds it hard to breathe. "That would be; just wonderful!"

"Great," Lucy says, still radiant. "You'll need to sign some more forms, like the ones for the interview, but it shouldn't be a hassle." By now, Gray and Natsu are waiting, all packed up, by the door. "Well," Lucy grins, "see you Friday! We'll text you the details."

Natsu gives a friendly wave as they exit, and Juvia thinks for a moment she hears the man whisper something to Gray, something like, "I like her!" The door closes behind them, and Juvia finds herself left in a state of numbed shock and excitement.

She turns, mouth gaping, and says, "Oh my god."

"So," Gajeel starts, lips pursed as he hides a grin. "You 'just think she's hot,' huh?"

Juvia is snapped out of her sublime euphoria, and gives him a brief glare. "Oh, shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Lucy totally wants to fuck a ghost  
> 2\. Somebody tell Lucy that interview is going on TV and her flirting is very evident


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're... so gay I

Friday is only two days away, but the day after the interview, Juvia gets a text from an unknown number. 

"Hey, it's Lucy," it reads, "could we get together to discuss plans for lockdown tomorrow?"

This girl will never stop surprising Juvia, will she?

"Sure," Juvia texts back. "I know a coffee shop down the street."  
____________

Juvia meets the blonde an hour later inside the local cafe, spotting the bright gold head instantly. Juvia takes off her coat; the leaves are just beginning to fall outside, and the chill is setting in; and walks toward the table Lucy has chosen in the back. 

Lucy lights up as soon as she sees Juvia; she smiles bright, getting up to shake Juvia's hand. Her palm is warm as she lightly grips the side of Juvia's arm with her other hand. As they sit down, Lucy says, "Thanks for meeting me."

Juvia gives a little wave of her hand, suppressing a smile. "Oh, it's no problem," she says, pulling her coat onto the back of her chair. She signals the girl behind the counter that she'll have her usual tea; they know her well, here. 

She breathes softly but inside her heart beats fast, and she has to remind herself that even if it feels like it, this definitely isn't a date. 

"So," she starts, clearing her throat; "What was it you wanted to go over?"

"Oh, just the general plans for tomorrow night," Lucy says. She pulls out her phone, opening up something and scrolling through it. "We'll meet there at 3pm to get set up, tech and stuff, cameras;" she pauses, scrolling. "The lockdown starts at 7; we'll bring dinner out there for everyone, then get locked in by the current owners."

Juvia nods, listening intently. 

Lucy looks up. "Just stop me if you have a question," she says earnestly. 

"'Course," Juvia says. "What next?" Her tea is delivered at that moment, and she hands over the crumpled two dollars over to the waitress, as if on command. Even without having taken a sip, she feels her body spreading with warmth; their table is small, and Lucy's calf is just an inch away from her own. The space seems to vibrate between them. 

"Well, after the lockdown begins, we'll split up," Lucy says. "We'll have Natsu go down to the basement to investigate the malevolent presence, Gajeel will go up to the daughter's room to see if he can make any, uh-- contact," Lucy hides a grin at this; "and you, Gray and I will check out the second floor, including the children's room. Then, after that, we'll meet back up on the ground floor to do one last sweep and the father's study."

"Wow," Juvia says, still for a moment. "Sounds like a plan."

"Thanks," Lucy smiles. "We'll have X cameras, infrared, do some EVP sessions too. All that good stuff."

Juvia nods, digesting the information, when a question suddenly sits heavy on her tongue. She takes a sip of tea to try and silence herself, but it doesn't work. She has to ask. 

"Do you ever..." She trails off, unsure of how to phrase her inquiry. 

"Ever what?"

"Ever... feel them? The spirits?" Juvia looks down at her tea, embarrassed. "Sorry, that's--"

"No, it's okay," Lucy says, shaking her head. Barely-hid concern clouds her eyes. "It's a good question. Yeah, I feel them sometimes, when they're really strong. I get nauseous, sometimes feel a weight on my chest. But generally only when it's a... mean one."

"Oh," Juvia says, quiet. "I feel them all the time."

"All the time?" Lucy asks, eyes widening. "Like--"

"Whenever I'm in the presence of one," Juvia explains. "No matter who they are. It's like I can feel them... inside my body. Like they want to tell me something."

Lucy is quiet for a moment, looking somewhere between stunned and contemplative. "That's... kind of amazing, you know. Like you were born to do this."

Juvia blushes, unsure of what to do with the compliment. "I guess," she says. "Back in high school, it just made me feel like a freak. After our cat died, I used to hear meowing and clawing outside my window every single night, when there was nothing there. For a long time, Gray was the only one who made me feel--" She swallows, a lump forming in her throat. "-- Who made me feel normal."

As she finishes, she stares at her clenched hands, embarrassed. Suddenly, a warm palm covers them, and she looks up in shock to see Lucy looking at her tenderly. 

"He must have been out of his mind to turn down a girl like you," Lucy says softly, looking down at their joined hands. Juvia flushes brightly as Lucy looks back up at her. "I-- sorry," Lucy stammers, retracting her hand quickly. "I didn't mean to--"

"It's okay," Juvia assures quietly, a small smile fighting to break out. Lucy is watching her face, brown eyes wide and expressive, and Juvia feels something heavy form in her chest. Their legs have gravitated closer together, ankles just barely touching. Juvia clears her throat. "I mean," she tries, "I don't mind." 

Lucy looks like she wants to say something, mouth open slightly, but then her phone begins to ring. "Oh, shit," she curses, picking it up quickly. She mouths a "sorry" to Juvia as she holds the cell to her ear. Juvia waves off the apology, trying to smile, even as she feels the weight in her chest begin to sink. 

"Yeah, uh-uh," Lucy says into the phone. "Okay. Yeah." A pause. "Okay. Be there soon. Yeah, Erza."  
She hangs up, looking frustrated. "I'm so sorry," she says, clearly agitated. "I have to go. That was our production manager."

"Oh," Juvia says. "That's- that's okay."

Lucy sighs, gathering her things in a hurry. "I can't apologize enough, really," she tuts, brows creasing. "Okay, sorry. Have a good day." She tries to smile, but Juvia can see every line of stress on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow," the blonde says, waving a quick goodbye. 

Juvia reciprocates, managing a small smile, as Lucy places a quick hand on her shoulder as a goodbye as well. Juvia feels warmth vibrate through her again, and watches the blonde as she leaves. When the door closes behind her, Juvia looks back down to her tea. 

"You have got it bad, Juvia Lockser," she says to herself, sighing as she takes a sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVP's: Electronic Voice Phenomena; it's like you're basically trying to hear spirit voices.  
> Comment if you please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets gayer (and a tad sexier)

Juvia and Gajeel arrive at the mansion just after 3, greeted by Lucy and the rest of their crew. The computer techs have a tent set up outside for them to get feed from the cameras and mics inside, and there are several faces Juvia hasn't seen before.

"Juvia!" Lucy says, clearly excited. She envelopes the other woman in a hug, and once again, Juvia feels a thrill of heat go through her. Backing up, Lucy says, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Gajeel coughs awkwardly from behind his friend. "Hi, Lucy."

Lucy looks up in surprise, embarrassment flashing across her features. "Gajeel! Good to see you too."

Gajeel nods, obviously hiding a laugh, as Gray and Natsu approach. Natsu gives a little wave, smiling, and Gray nods to them politely.

"Let's have you meet the crew," Lucy says, grabbing Juvia's hand to drag her toward the tent. Gajeel follows behind, too amused to feel miffed.

They enter the white-cover tent to see several people sitting at computers; behind them stands a tall woman with bright red hair. She appears to be discussing something with the young woman in front of her, who's set up with several monitors.

"Levy! Erza!" Lucy calls, letting go of Juvia's hand. She tries not to feel disappointed at the loss.

The red-headed woman in front of them turns to see them. She steps forward first, offering a hand that Juvia shakes, followed by Gajeel.

"I'm Erza," she says, forcing out a polite smile. "I'm the on-site production manager. You must be our guest investigators?"

Juvia nods, feeling a bit intimidated.

"I have to say your interview was quite--" the redhead begins, but is cut off by the chiming of her cellphone. "Oh, for fucks sake," she whispers, lifting the cell to her ear. "Hey, babe. We're kinda busy out here." A moment of silence, and suddenly Erza's face grows angry. "What do you _mean_ you let her just dye her hair _blue_ , Mira?" she hisses, gripping the phone tightly. Remembering where she is, she flushes slightly in embarrassment, and turns as she puts the phone to her collarbone. "Co-parenting!" she exclaims, giving a nervous laugh. She puts the phone back to her ear, demeanor changing back instantly as she begins to exit the tent. "For the millionth time," she grinds out, even as her voice trails off when the tent flap closes behind her.

"She's a bit stressed right now," Lucy says, grimacing a little. "Anyway..." she steps forward to where the other young woman, supposedly Levy, is sitting.

"How're things going?" Lucy asks, trying to ease any residual tension in the tent.

"Good," Levy answers. "These our guests?" she asks, cocking her head in Juvia and Gajeel's direction.

"Yep," Lucy smiles.

"Gajeel," the man says, stepping forward to shake the woman's hand. She looks at his large hand idly, then swivels in her chair to shake it.

"Levy McGarden," she says. "I get all the feedback, clean it up, do some editing on EVP's too," she explains. "I'm the Head Tech out here."

"Sounds like a lot," Gajeel offers, bending down slightly to make better eye contact, and Juvia swears she sees his cheeks pink.

"Uh... yeah." The small girl blinks, looking unimpressed. She's an unassuming thing, a large, flowery clip in her light blue hair.

"Juvia Lockser," Juvia interrupts, shaking Levy's hand as well.

"It's a pleasure," Levy says, giving a small smile. She turns to Lucy. "You guys getting started soon?"

"Yep," Lucy replies. "Natsu and Gray will do the lower floors, and Gajeel, Juvia and I will cover the upper ones."

"Cool," Levy says. "Just be done by six."  
_________

Lucy works Juvia through how, exactly, to set up the X and infrared cameras, and then they all split up to cover the rooms.

They start on the second floor, all working different areas; Gajeel disappears at some point, suspiciously, and Juvia quietly struggles to set up the cameras without help, but she thinks she manages alright. Eventually, she moves up to the third floor, where the daughter's bedroom sits next to the attic, leaving Lucy to finish up on the second floor.

Juvia's tampering with an X camera in the corner, struggling to get it hooked up, when her hand slips and she drops the whole damned thing. "Fuck me!" She hisses, bending to pick it back up, when a voice behind her laughs, "That can be arranged."

Juvia turns immediately to see Lucy standing in the doorway, wearing a wide grin.

"Having some trouble there?" she asks, walking towards Juvia with a measured pace, grin never fading.

"Uh-" Juvia chokes on her words. "Y-yeah."

Lucy bites her lip to keep her smile from growing, and bends down in such a way that Juvia gets an absolutely heavenly view of her ass. She scoops the X camera up in her palm, surveying it. "Doesn't look like it's broken," she says, squatting on her thighs.

"Oh?" Juvia manages, mouth going dry. "That- that's good."

"Yeah," Lucy says, setting up the camera with practices ease. She stands slowly, turning to look at Juvia. "Good." Her eyes drift down and up at Juvia with shocking casualty.

Juvia swallows, suddenly feeling hot. "So... are we all done then? Setting up?"

Lucy blinks, then seems to feign thought for a moment. "Ah. I guess. And it's only five-thirty."

"Oh," Juvia mumbles. "Good job on us, huh?"

"Yeah," Lucy grins. "Very good job."

Their bodies have drifted closer; Juvia realizes she's only a few inches to having her back to the wall.

"Can I ask you a question, Ms. Lockser?" Lucy asks suddenly.

Juvia stammers. "Uh- uh, well--"

"Do I intimidate you?"

Juvia flushes dangerously, legs feeling weak. "I don't--"

"Do I," Lucy repeats, stalking closer, "intimidate you?"

Juvia's back is now pressed to the wall, her heart thudding as she squeals a quiet, "Yes."

Lucy nods, faking contemplation, until she looks up, eyes burning bright with interest. "And..." she reaches out to thumb at the strap of Juvia's dress. "Does that turn you on?"

Heat, electric, shoots through Juvia's body, the space between her legs tingling. The answer is so obvious, she can't stop it from coming out, as if automated. "Yes."

Lucy blinks, like she almost hasn't expected to get this far, and then--

"Lucy? Juvia?" the deep timbre of Gajeel's voice calls from downstairs. "You guys alright up there?"

Juvia stiffens in surprise, and Lucy backs away quickly.

"We're fine," Juvia calls back shakily, hoping she sounds convincing.

Lucy presses her lips together, looking upset, and says quietly, "I'm sorry, I can be a bit forward; I didn't mean--"

"It's okay!" Juvia squeaks. "But... we are on the job and all." Lucy looks up as if she's been expecting rejection. She smiles.

"Yeah," the blonde says, blushing slightly. "Shouldn't mix business with... pleasure."  
_________

They walk down a flight to find Gajeel waiting for them on the second floor.

"Pizza's here," he says, giving a crooked grin, and walks them downstairs.

Several boxes of pizza are waiting for them outside by the tent; the tech crew comes out to indulge with the rest of them.

"Tested all the cameras," Levy says, taking a bite of pepperoni. "Everything appears to be working," she manages through a mouth full of pizza. Beside Juvia, Gajeel stops chewing, eyes locked on the short woman, and he blinks slowly.

Juvia shakes her head as Natsu appears beside her.

"He's been flirting with her all afternoon," Natsu informs her. "Not quite sure it's working. He asked her what kind of movies she liked, and she said 'I only like books.'"

Juvia grimaces. "Rough."

Natsu nods in agreement.   
__________

They all gather in the mansion's living room ten minutes to lockdown; they've all been mic'ed, and Lucy goes back over the plans with them quietly.

Suddenly, Erza enters, floorboards squeaking under her heavy steps. "Wait," she says, "we made some last minute changes to the plans."

"What?" Lucy asks, incredulous. "Erza, we barely have ten minutes--"

"I know, I know," Erza waves her off. "But Levy says she thinks somebody more experienced with our tech should do the daughter's room, not Gajeel."

Gajeel visibly perks up at this. "She doesn't want me to fuck a ghost," he whispers to Juvia. She rolls her eyes.

"Who'll do that room, then?" Natsu asks.

Lucy's head bolts to attention. "I _am_ the leader--"

"Juvia said it only goes after men," Erza says, sighing. "Lucy, you need to be less enthusiastic about having sex with ghosts."

Lucy deflates, looking frustrated. "Okay. Who'll do it, then?"

They're quiet for a moment, until Erza says, "Gray could. And Gajeel could stick with you and Juvia on the second floor."

Gray startles. "I don't want to fuck a ghost," he argues, looking indignant.

Erza throws up her hands, exasperated. "Well, we start in five. Figure it out." With this she exits, closing the door just a bit too loudly behind her.

" _Babe_ ," Natsu says earnestly, apparently not even having noticed Erza's retreat. He takes Gray by the shoulders. "Who knows when you'll have this opportunity again! You have to do it!"

Gray squints, confused. "Why do you want me to fuck a ghost if _we're_ dating?" he asks.

Natsu opens his mouth in exasperation. "Oh my god, babe! It's a _ghost_! Do you know what this means if you make contact? It'll change paranormal science forever!"

Gray looks at his boyfriend, then sighs. "Fine. I'll do it." He pauses, looking at Lucy. "By the way, I don't like how often we send Natsu to the dangerous places. He's literally been possessed before."

"It's not my fault he attracts the bad ghosties so well," Lucy shrugs. "And he doesn't mind."

"Actually, I do kinda--"

"See?" Lucy interrupts, hand jutting out to smack Natsu's arm. "He's fine."

A few minutes later, the current owners wave them goodbye, and lock the entrance behind them. Juvia feels her eyes start to adjust to the dark, only illumination provided by the light of the waxing moon streaming in through the stained-glass windows.

"Well," Lucy says, putting her hands on her hips. "Let's do this."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel is like... shawty so cute with a mouth full of pizza... lmao help him


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts and a little bit more Gray/Natsu in this chapter!

****The night starts, as expected, rather uneventful. Minutes of asking "Is there anybody there?" and "Will you speak to us?" pass by. A half hour in, they've all split off already.

Lucy, Gajeel and Juvia take the wife's room first, on the second floor, and don't get much of anything. Juvia doesn't feel much of a presence in the room to begin with, anyway; but they do manage to get a somewhat clear EVP through Lucy's spirit box, sounding somewhat like "didn't..." in a feminine voice. This came only after another half an hour of trying to engage any possible spirits.

Eventually, an hour and a half into the lockdown, they decide to move on.

"Natsu was supposed to check in ten minutes ago," Lucy says in the hallway, eyeing her walkie-talkie. "Gajeel, do you think you could go check on him?"

"Ay, ay, captain," Gajeel says, grinning with a salute as he turns on his flashlight to trek through the the dark house.

As he leaves, Lucy breathes out slowly. "Okay. Let's get started on the kids' room ourselves," she says.

Juvia nods, following the blonde hair she can just barely make out in the dim light.

Juvia notices the room is colder than other parts of the house immediately; she furrows her brows as Lucy turns on her spirit box; the windows are closed, the swamp cooler is off, and heat rises.

"Is there anybody there?" Lucy says into the quiet room, and Juvia feels a tingle up her spine. "We just want to talk to you," Lucy continues, and a large weight settles on Juvia's back.

"Lucy--" she whispers, even as the weight on her shoulders increases to the point of being almost unbearable.

"What?" Lucy asks, confused, turning on the spot. The spirit box is sweeping radio frequencies through static, trying to detect voices, and to Juvia, it becomes roaringly loud, overwhelming, before a voice breaks through.

"GET OUT," it hisses, distorted and angry, and Lucy's eyes widen. Juvia feels her body start to shake.

A loud _bang!_ of something falling sounds from the opposite end of the room.

Lucy turns immediately, and Juvia begins to back up, saying, "from over there--"

They try to rush towards the source of the noise, but they're standing too close together, and Juvia falls first. This sends Lucy crashing down with her, grunting in pain.

"Ow," Juvia whispers, the back of her head throbbing, and twists to sit up, only to find Lucy's face less than a few inches away.

"Uh," Lucy mumbles intelligently. "Hi."

"Hi," Juvia repeats, eyes going wide. They're close enough that she can see some of the detail in Lucy's face, even in the dark. Her eyes flicker down to Lucy's lips, painted a swollen blue, as if bruised, in the pale light. Lucy's arms surround Juvia's, their legs resting on top of each other.

Lucy clears her throat. "So," she starts, looking absently above Juvia's head. "The EVP sounded like 'get out.'"

Juvia nods, just a bit confused.

"But those things are, you know, so hard to to hear clearly," Lucy continues, licking her lips now. "Could have been saying, oh I don't know, 'make out,' instead."

"You never know," Juvia says shakily.

"Right, and," Lucy bites her lip; "maybe we should do as the spirits want, you know. For the evidence."

"For the evidence," Juvia nods, breathless. "Yeah. For the--"

She's cut off by Lucy's lips pressing softly against hers, warm and insistent. Juvia breathes in deep through her nose, eyes closing a tad blissfully as she opens her mouth.

Lucy groans at that invitation, that little deeper interlocking of their lips, and kisses Juvia again, a bit more proper this time. Lucy's lips art soft and wet and Juvia sends herself into a haze, breath going heavy as her tongue glances against the blonde's.

"Holy shit," Lucy whispers, breathless, then sucks on Juvia's bottom lip. "Did kissing always feel this good or am I just _really_ into you?"

Juvia wants to laugh but it comes out as a quiet groan, her whole body vibrating with energy. Her hands get resteless on Lucy's back, toying with the hem of her shirt, and Lucy slots a thigh between Juvia's uncovered legs, her dress hiked up, and holy shit, Juvia thinks she's gonna die.

Pleasure sparks up her spine as she presses down on Lucy's thigh, hissing out a strangled moan as their tongues slide along each other, the tactile connection crackling with electricity.

And then--

Juvia's eyes bolt open as a picture frame lands only an inch away from her head. Lucy backs up, body going rigid with shock until she sees the frame and understands what's happened.

"You alright?" she asks, surprise still leaving her face open and spread with confusion.

Juvia is much, much more than alright, despite the possible ghost attack. "Yeah," she says breathlessly, trying not to laugh. "Don't mix business with pleasure?"

"Might be a good idea," Lucy says, nodding as she sits up, trying to hide her own grin at the humor of the situation, when Gajeel walks in.

Juvia scrambles up to sitting immediately, although Gajeel doesn't appear to have noticed.

"Natsu's fine, he's waiting for us on the first floor," he says. "He got spooked and dropped his walkie."

Lucy nods, trying to look relieved. "Oh. Good."

"Also," Gajeel starts, "I got a transmission from Levy. She said to tell you two to 'cut it the fuck out,' whatever that means." He shrugs.

Lucy blinks in horror, and Juvia stifles a laugh.

"No idea," Lucy manages.   
____________

They walk back downstairs to meet Natsu at the first floor living area, his pink hair standing out sharply in the dark. The man is frowning, looking upset as they approach.

"Go down to the creepy basement, they said," he complains. "It'll be fine, they said."

Lucy looks over at Gajeel. "I thought you said he was okay."

"I meant, like, not dead or catatonic," Gajeel says, shrugging. Lucy sighs.

Natsu turns to them fully, defiant. " _Okay?_ I have bruises on my neck! That thing tried to choke me!"

Lucy grimaces and Juvia presses her lips together. Gajeel coughs awkwardly.

"Uh, sorry," Lucy says, looking uncertain.

"It wasn't even in a sexy way, either," Natsu complains, sniffing.

Lucy clears her throat. "So... when is Gray joining us?"

"Right now," a voice calls, and they all swivel to see a vaguely Gray-shaped shadow descending the stairs.

Shaking off her initial startle response, Lucy asks, "Did you get anything?"

Gray reaches the bottom of the stairs, and walks close enough that they can see him glare. "Felt like there was a hand on my thigh at some point, but that's pretty much it," he says. "I also got an EVP that sounded something like 'tickle.'"

"Kinky," Natsu says, raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

That earns him a definitive "fuck off," but then Gray squints in the dark, looking at his boyfriend. He pauses, mouth opening. "Why does Natsu have marks on his neck that aren't from me?"

Natsu seems to flush at that. "Not the first time I've been attacked by a ghost."

Gray sighs. "Every goddamn time..."

"How about we just do the study?" Lucy intervenes, giving a pained smile.

A group of mumbled "fine,"'s and "okay,"'s answer back, and Lucy nods in authority. "Okay. Let's go."  
____________

Juvia doesn't like the presence in the study at all. Not one bit.

It's different than the one from the children's room, but just as oppressive and overwhelming. The temperature drops, the weight sitting on her chest this time, cold and intense.

"Do you guys feel that?" she asks quietly, still half-focused on what's happening to her body.

"Feel what?" the other memebers seem to ask in unison. Juvia stumbles as a wave of vertigo overtakes her. Lucy catches her, being the closest, and Juvia can see the panic in her eyes.

"'Is fine," she mumbles. "I..." she swallows, does her best to explain how she's feeling.

"Shit," Lucy says. "You gonna be okay?"

Juvia nods, standing up fully, dusting herself off a bit. "It's okay." She tries to catch her breath; the men look at her, worried. She's a bit flattered.

She pauses as her gaze lands on an antique shaving mirror resting on the old desk. It glints back a bit of moonlight, and as she looks into it, she stops breathing as she sees a face appear behind her in her reflection. She whirls around to see nothing.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asks, stepping forward.

"Get me out of this room," Juvia pants. " _Right now_."  
____________

Lucy takes her back to the living room while the men do an EVP session in the study. The blonde sits Juvia down on the couch, eyes still alight with concern.

"Sometimes our strengths are our weaknesses, huh?" Lucy jokes, trying to put on a small smile.

"Yeah," Juvia says, breathing steadily now. "Thanks," she adds, suddenly feeling guilty for flaking out the way she did; she's supposed to be a profesional.

Lucy blinks. "Juvia, don't worry about it." She gives a small, nervous laugh. "You do what you gotta do. It's alright. It's still amazing what you can do. Really."

Juvia feels her face go warm. "Thanks, Lucy."  
____________

The men rejoin them after roughly thirty minutes, and Lucy quickly retracts the hand she's had wrapped up in Juvia's; they'd simply been talking, close on the couch.

"You alright?" Gajeel asks Juvia immediately, worry creasing his heavily-pierced face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Iron-man," she jokes, waving him off. "Lucy's been taking real good care of me." She regrets those ambiguous words as soon as they leave her mouth.

Gajeel looks at the two sitting so close together, eyes moving back and forth, even as Lucy is consumed in conversation with Gray and Natsu. Gajeel raises his brows, and says, "oh." Suddenly, a smile overtakes his face. "So, earlier--"

"Not a word," Juvia threatens, pointing a finger, but she can't help but give a little grin.

They spend another half-hour wrapping up, and just past midnight, decide to call the investigating quits.

They settle down in sleeping bags in the living room; there's at least four hours before they get let out of the lockdown, and as Lucy puts it, "We might as well try and get some sleep."

Juvia ends up between Lucy and Gajeel, Gray and Natsu resting just past the blonde; but Juvia can't sleep. She never can after an investigation.

She lays awake, listening to the dark groans of the house settling, and thinks she hears whispering; she realizes it's just Gray and Natsu, all the way to her right.

"You sure you're alright?" Gray is asking quietly, and Juvia can hear the concern in his voice.

"Of course," Natsu says, laughing lightly. Juvia strains her ears, Gajeel snoring next to her.

"You scared me," Gray whispers hoarsely, and her chest feels heavy when she hears the pain there.

"Gray," Natsu says, voice so quiet Juvia almost didn't think it was possible for him. "I'm okay."

A pause. "I love you," Gray murmurs, like it's some secret prayer, and Juvia is surprised by how happy she feels for this boy she used to spend all her time running after.

She thinks Natsu chuckles back an "I love you too," and it sounds like maybe they kiss, but she stops listening. Soon they've gone quiet, given in to sleep like everyone except her.

Still, she lays awake, the house unnervingly still, and looks over every now and then to see Lucy breathe softly, face relaxed and exquisite in sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juvia das ga y
> 
> Comments are lovingly welcomed!
> 
> (Also... smut next chapter teehee)
> 
> Don't make out where there are cameras, kids, lmao


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys!!! Some gay ass smut!!!
> 
> I use the word "cunt" a lot; mostly bc I really dislike the word "pussy." It's porn between two cis women, so... it kind of comes up, lmao.

When they're let out in the morning, the crew is waiting for them with donuts and coffee. They turn over their materials to be analyzed, and dig in, all tired and in desperate need of sugar and caffeine.

Juvia sees Erza walking around, checking in with everyone, and when Levy passes Juvia, the shorter girl smiles, trying to hold in a laugh, but failing. Oh well, Juvia thinks. They _did_ know there were cameras in there, and all. Feeling crowded, Juvia walks to the garden with her coffee, soaking in he warmth through her palms; the bench she sits on is old and worn, the once-beautiful place overgrown with weeds. She doesn't mind, though. She takes a sip of her coffee.

"Hey," a voice says behind her, and she turns her head to see Lucy. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Juvia shakes her head with a tired smile, and scoots over so Lucy can plop down next to her. The blonde seems to radiate warmth in the early-morning air, and she toes at a tall dandelion, twisting up from the other weeds.

"I was wondering," she starts, a slight shake to her voice, and she clears her throat. "I was wondering if you'd like to come back to my motel. With me, I mean." She sucks in a deep breath. "I mean, I- I actually like you, so I don't want you to think I just want-- But I do want that, you know, but I also--"

"Lucy," Juvia interrupts, smiling, he cheeks red. "It's okay. Of course I'll go with you."

"You will?" Lucy asks, looking up with wide eyes. "That's-- that's great! Uh--"

Juvia tries not to laugh, and leans into Lucy's warmth. She holds out her hand. "Take me there?" she asks, palm waiting, and Lucy grins. She takes Juvia's hand in hers, and; well. Off they go.   
____________

They're glued to each other's sides on the uber ride there, Juvia resting her head on Lucy's chest, trying not to fall asleep. The blonde is an addictive sort of space heater.

When Lucy lets them into the motel room, Juvia instinctively collapses on the bed, huffing out a tired sigh. Lucy smiles, throwing down her coat. She stalks forward, crawling up onto the bed and over Juvia's body; she bends, and kisses her.

"I've got to have the worst morning breath," Juvia whines, feeling sorry. Lucy shakes her head, laughing.

"No, silly. Just takes like coffee. I like coffee."

Juvia hums, feeling content. The bed is warm and so is Lucy; it's blessed and wonderful, all of this.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower," Lucy says, still hovering above her. She gives a grin. "Don't go anywhere."

She climbs off of Juvia, and although Juvia misses the warmth of the other's body, she's perfectly happy to settle into the blankets and wait.   
______________

When she wakes, it takes Juvia a moment to remember where she is. She sits up, eyes bleary, to see Lucy smiling at her from across the room in her underwear and a T-shirt, her hair wet.

"You really were tired," she says.

Juvia flushes; both from embarrassment and the sight of Lucy in so little clothing. "Sorry," Juvia says. "I meant to do more than just sleep in your bed, coming here. Well, it was on the list, but definitely not the top priority."

Lucy laughs, taking a seat on the bed; Juvia leans forward to meet her. Lucy stills, blinking back at the other woman, eyes going a bit glassy, and she says, "You know, we, uh, don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Juvia closes her eyes, touching her forehead to the blonde's. "Lucy, God. I wanna do _everything_."

She thinks she could _hear_ Lucy smile at that, and the next moment there are warm lips against hers. She breathes out a sigh, like this is all she's been waiting for, and kisses softly, even as Lucy opens her mouth to skim her tongue along the seam of Juvia's lips.

They open with delight, and soon Juvia's lips are spit-slick, molding against the blonde's in a searing embrace. She thinks she's probably died and gone to heaven, honestly. But then Lucy is pushing her weight on her, tipping them backward, and Juvia collapses back on the bed with an involuntary huff of breath.

She revels in the heavy press of the blonde's body on hers, even as Lucy asks, "Is this alright?" in a cracked, quiet voice. Juvia kisses her in answer, feeling bold, arms wrapping around the other's torso. Lucy gives a small noise and starts sucking on Juvia's neck like they're teenagers; Juvia loves it. She plays with the hem of Lucy's shirt, restless, as her own dress begins to bunch up around her thighs. Lucy giggles at the stroke of Juvia's fingers up her sides, and sits up, grinning.

With surprising swiftness, Lucy removes her shirt, leaving her whole torso exposed, no bra to be found. Juvia's breath catches in her throat; Lucy's breasts are a bit smaller than hers, nipples a darker pink, raised on the soft slope of her skin. Lucy gently lifts one of Juvia's hands, breath going soft as a whisper, and places it on her left breast, and over her heart.

Flesh soft under her hand, Juvia trails her fingers down to the line between Lucy's ribs, her stomach flatter than Juvia's has ever been, but she pushes that thought out of her mind. Lucy shivers and smiles at the same time, ducking down to kiss her again, hands pushing up under Juvia's skirts.

"Can I take this pretty thing off?" Lucy whispers, tugging at the hem of Juvia's dress. Juvia nods, utterly breathless.

It's a bit of a hassle to get it off unzipped, but Lucy is swift, pulling the dress up over Juvia's head. Juvia shivers at the exposure, not cold, but simply open, her rather plain bra ridden up to expose her nipples; she unhooks it with shaking hands. It's not doing it's job anymore, anyways.

Lucy takes a deep, long breath, looking down at Juvia like she's heaven, and runs cold hands up the other's sides to cup the soft skin of her breasts; Lucy thumbs playfully over Juvia's nipples, and Juvia has to press her hips insistently into the bed to keep them from seeking friction.

Lucy giggles, bends down to kiss her, her breasts hanging softly over Juvia's skin, and Juvia forgets how to breathe when she finds herself wrapping her legs around Lucy's thigh. She grinds up, and Lucy pulls back to look down at her with an amused smile.

"Wet already?" she asks, pushing her thigh to meet the juncture between Juvia's legs. Juvia swallows, body lighting up with pleasure, and leans up to mold herself to Lucy; she thinks, maybe, to attach herself like some sort of leech. Lucy doesn't mind. That is, until Juvia throws them sideways, turning them over on the bed. Feeling exhilaratingly bold, Juvia pushes down a wild laugh bubbling up in her throat.

"You always this feisty after a haunt?" Lucy jokes, but she's breathless. "You get off on being freaked out or something?"

Juvia hasn't ever thought of that, but maybe. Or maybe it's just Lucy. Instead of answering, she slides her palms around Lucy's arms, slowly guiding them up, up, and wraps her fingers around the blonde's wrists, now placed above her head. Part of Juvia can't believe her bravery; part doesn't want to stop.

Lucy grins, and in retaliation, grinds her thigh up into Juvia's groin, and it takes all Juvia has not to slump forward and groan.

"So wet you're leaking," Lucy says, breathless. "What do you want, Juvia?" she asks coyly.

Juvia again doesn't answer, hips rubbing involuntarily, drinking in the sparks of electricity echoing around her cunt. She steels herself, trying to breathe, and says hoarsely, "Eat me out."

"That what you want?" Lucy asks darkly, and curls up to wrap her mouth around one of Juvia's nipples. Juvia shudders, overwhelmed, and tries desperately not to moan.

Lucy separates, smirking, and says, "Get up here, princess."

Juvia has never moved more quickly in her life. She slides down her panties; her thighs shake as she lowers herself over Lucy's face, blushing furiously. She has to let go of Lucy's hands, but they just wrap around Juvia's ass, squeezing ever so slightly. Juvia almost topples over with that first broad lick up her cunt.

She moans, Lucy's tongue becoming more pointed, dragging up to her clit, circling it with precision. Juvia holds on through it, thinking she just might be able to retain her dignity; that's when Lucy starts sucking on her.

She cries out, nearly falling over, and can't help but grind her hips into Lucy's mouth in little circles. Fuck, she's lost. It's only been, what, a few minutes? But the heat builds under her skin, her whole cunt pulsing with warmth, muscles twitching. Lucy groans underneath her, fingernails digging into Juvia's ass.

She breathes harsh, mumbles out, "It's okay, baby; we got all day, just let go."

Juvia keens, grinding harshly now against Lucy's lips and tongue, thighs shaking. Her voice goes breathy and high, coming out in the bursts of her breath.

"Please," she groans. "Please, please, pleasepleaseplease--"

The muscles in her abdomen spasm, and she knows she's leaking all over Lucy's face, but her brain clouds with a hard suck on her clit and oh, fuck, she's coming. All she remembers is grinding out the feeling with her hips, Lucy's tongue keeping her shaking.

She collapses, realizes Lucy won't be able to breathe, and topples over next to her on the bed. She gets out a few shaky breathes before Lucy is sitting up, lips puffy and red, mouth shiny and slick; God, Juvia can still feel the stickiness between her legs. Lucy grins, wipes around her mouth with her thumb, popping it into her mouth to lick off Juvia's taste.

Juvia takes a deep breath, like she's going underwater, and scoots closer, body still warm and glowing, and gives Lucy a peck on the lips. With a still-shaking hand, she thumbs at the line of Lucy's underwear. Steeling herself, she slips her hand inside, spreading Lucy's slick with her fingers, dragging up as the folds separate around her fingertips. Lucy takes in a shuddering breath, and Juvia traces higher, until she feels what she's looking for, and thumbs over Lucy's clit.

Lucy presses her lips together, trying to hide her pleasure, but Juvia starts to rub a gentle pattern, the way she would on herself.

"Is that okay?" she asks.

Lucy simply lets out a long, dragged-out, " _fuuuuuck_ ," and something bright flares in Juvia's chest. Lucy's eyes are closed, lips pressed tight, and Juvia rubs harder, reveling in the half-strangled mom it produces.

"Does penetration work for you?" she asks hoarsely, and it all seems surreal, but Lucy is nodding frantically.

She slips two fingers inside Lucy easily, spreading and grinding the tips into the upper wall; Lucy gasps, hips twitching, and Juvia repeats her motion, thumb still rubbing at Lucy's clit. Juvia can tell Lucy's already strung out just from eating her out, and now the blonde rushes toward the edge.

Juvia's fingers push harder, and Lucy starts rocking insistently into her hand; now her whole palm is covered in wetness. Juvia sucks a bruise into Lucy's collarbone, feeling high as Lucy pants in her ear, breath growing flighty and high.

Lucy grinds into her hand hard, panting, "Fuck-- fuck!" and her head tips back, breath going silent as she comes; her muscles twitch and as the next wave passes she grunts hard, head falling forward now, onto Juvia's shoulder.

"What fucking deity made you?" Lucy whispers, still breathless.   
________________

Juvia wakes that afternoon with Lucy's breasts pressing into her back, the blonde's legs wrapped around her like a spider monkey. Her phone chimes, and she reaches for it blindly, finding it a moment later.

There's two texts from Gajeel; one reads, "Where are you?" And the second; "I got her number!"

Feeling mischievous, Juvia types back, "Lucy made me come five times before lunch."

"Goddamnit, fuck you," she gets back, and she can't help but smile.   
______________

The sun is setting; its evening now, and they've spent most of the day in bed. Lucy dresses, smacking Juvia's ass as she lays on her stomach, and Lucy says she's going out to bring back dinner. Can't argue with that, Juvia thinks.

Later, Juvia gorges herself on a cheeseburger while Lucy chats away, about work, about TV, about whatever. Then she says, "So, Erza texted me that the stuff we got last night was really good."

Juvia swallows. "Really?"

"Yeah. She thinks it'll make a great episode." Lucy pauses, putting down her fries. "Look; I want you to join the show."

Juvia gapes. "You-- You want--"

"You and Gajeel," Lucy says. "We've been looking to expand our crew, and the way you're gifted, Juvia..." she trails off. "I'd love it if you'd join us."

Juvia doesn't know what to say.

"It's difficult, you know, being on the road," Lucy continues. "And I'd have to clear it with Erza, but she seems to like you guys; and I mean, even if it doesn't work out between you and me, we'd make a great team, and--"

"Lucy," Juvia says, pulling the blonde closer. "We don't have anything here, Gajeel and I. And I like you. I'd join you in a heartbeat."

"Seriously?" Lucy asks, eyes going wide.

"Of course," Juvia laughs. Lucy smiles that blinding smile, and Juvia thinks to her teenage self, who was desperate and lonely and feeling unloved; _oh, girl, if only you knew._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I take this pretty thing off," Lucy I think you mean "Can I GET this pretty thing off" and the answer is YES
> 
> It was a fun ride!!! Comment if you please :)


End file.
